obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is an estimated timeline based on character ages, memos and dates found in the series. 1700s - 1760: *Jared Crowly is born. 1800s - 1805: *Jared Crowly founds the Delta Theta Gamma Brotherhood. - 1810: *The City of Fallcreek is founded. - 1852: *Jared Crowly dies. - 1859: *The Friedman Twins, Herbert and Leonard, are born from Susan Lucy Friedman. - 1865: *Elisabeth Wickson is born in Rockroad, Iowa. - 1873: *This must be an important date for the Brotherhood since its the code to a safe located in their Fraternity House. - 1885: *On June 24th, Leonard Friedman marries Elisabeth Lucy Wickson. - 1895: *Herbet and Leonard Friedman leave for an expedition to Africa in search of medicinal plants. After a stay of six months, the two return to the United States with samples of a mysterious plant: the Mortifilia. - 1896: *On June 18, during the scientific conference in Seattle, the Friedman twins are expelled from the community. - 1899: *In October, the contractor Richard MacSchimind accepts the work of the construction of Leafmore High on behalf of the Friedman twins. 1900s - 1902: *In January begins the construction work of the Leafmore High School in the City of Fallcreek, founded by Herbert and Leonard Friedman. *The Leafmore High School is inaugurated in June 25th. - 1903: *January 18th, Leonard Friedman injects himself a synthesized Mortifilia serum in order to obtain eternal life. *In March 24th, it starts to appear obvious signs of Leonard's mutation. *On March 30, Herbert compares Leonard's Skin sensibility to the illness "Xeroderma Pigmentosum". *On April 16, the Honorary Member of ΔΘГ Brotherhood Theodore Willidge, US President at the moment, takes the oath of providing all the legislative, administrative and financial assistance that the ΔΘГ should require, making sure that any president from then on it was one of its members so that political power remained in the hands of the brotherhood. *On April 18, Leonard Friedman decided to stay indoor and avoid all sunlight, having understood that exposure to light is the cause of the metamorphosis of Mortifilia in his blood. Even more, the expore to sunlight has cause an acute reaction to the Mortifilia gene inserted in his blood, which made the entire surface of Leonard's skin sufferd profound mutation. *On May 25, Leonard's mutation stabilizes, but it has cause its wound to becomes scabs that looks like the bark of a tree and his skeleton to become wider. - 1904: *On May 6, the members of the ΔΘГ Brotherhood vote unanimously to enroll the Friedmans' studies among the codes of the brotherhood and offers them all possible support in order to achieve their goals. - 1906 - 1907: *Leonard was lock down in the secret underground basement. Which in a matter of months he would become immovil attached to the ground creating his own roots as a tree. - 1909: *June 30, Leonard lost completely any human attribute. - 1921: *Is staged Leonard Friedman's death, as for the public view, Leonard would be flying in his plane just before he lost controls of it and crash near Long Island. His body was never found, nethier the plane. What actually happened is that Herbert, pretending to be Leonard, would fly his plane, but it wouldn't crash, as for newspaper, the Brotherhood would influence it. *In September 24th, Herbert Friedman decided to use the Mortifilia on itself in order to lengthen its life knowing, however, that this will force him to not be expose to much sunlight. Elizabeth Wickson, the nurse of Leafmore High School, is subjected to the same treatment in order to help find a cure for Leonard. - 1934: *Fallcreek University is founded. - 1969: *On December 2nd, the student of Leafmore High, Alan Gardener, suspicious of the 26 cases of disappearance of students, collects all the information about Friedman twins and their experiments in his diary. *On December 3, presumably, Alan Gardener is captured by Herbert Friedman while exploring underground laboratories in high school. - 1984: *June 30th, Kenny Matthews is born in the City of Fallcreek from Jerry and Kimberly Matthews. - 1985: *January 17th, Ashley Thompson is born in the City of Fallcreek from Marcus and Sarah Thompson. *June 20th, Stan Jones is born in the City of Fallcreek. *September 7th, Sven Hansen is born in Norway. *November 29th, Josh Carter is born in the City of Fallcreek from Samantha Carter. - 1986: *April 11th, Amy Brookes is born in City of Fallcreek. *August 23rd, Shannon Matthews is born in the City of Fallcreek. - 1987: *March 18, Corey Wilde is born in Austin, Texas. *August 26th, the twins Jun and Mei Wang are born in New York. *Sven Hansen moves with his parents to the United States. 2000s - 2003: *Before october 9th, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews takes a vacation trusting their sons, Kenny and Shannon, that they will keep safe their house. *'October 9th' *The events of ObsCure begins. *Denny Walden, biology teacher of Leafmore High, investigating the strange cases of abducted students, opens, inadvertently, the gates of the underground secret lab, allowing the monsters generated by Mortifilia out into the open. He's infected by the Creatures. *Kenny is kidnapped after a basketball solo practice, then he is locked in the school basement and emprisoned in a cell. *'October 10th' *Josh Carter, Ashley Thompson and Shannon Matthews stay in school beyond the closing time to search for Shannon's missing brother. *Stan goes to change his notes, he is then found by the group and joins them. *There search leads them all around the school. *Peter Garrison is killed by an unknown creature. *The groups finds Kenny but are captured by Herbert Friedman and to avoid being exposed to the public, he infects them with the Mortifilia. *'October 11th' *The school is heaviliy damaged due to a minor earthquake created by an enraged Leonard. The power is knocked out and the main hall suffers a catastrophic collapse to the extent of completely making access to the second and third floor impossible. *Elisabeth Wickson is murdered by Denny Walden in an attempt to get information about a cure. *Herbert Friedman is confronted and murdered by Denny Walden, only to be kill by Leonard Friedman. *The students kills Leonard. *The whole event would be cataloged as the Leafmore Incident, but it would only remaind as an urban legend due to the cover up by the Delta Theta Gamma Brotherhood. *Shannon Matthews and Josh Carter begin a relationship. - 2004: *Leafmore High is scheduled to be reconstructed... *... But, several workers are killed when they enter in the basement, so the construction is cancelled... *... And the school is left to be demolished. *Shannon and Kenny Matthews enroll in Fallcreek University. *Ashley and Kenny broke up by unspecified reasons, Kenny feels devastated after that. *Stan Jones decides to live with his highschool friend, Peter Dodge, in an apartament. - 2005: *Corey Wilde, Mei and Jun Wang enter in Fallcreek University in separate ways. *Josh Carter enters in the Summerview University of Journalism. *Stan Jones is proposed a large amount of money to break into a place, using his abilities as a master lockpicker, but the police caught them and he was imprisoned. *Josh Cater and Ashley Thompson go to investigate Leafmore High for unknown reason, but are attacked by Jedidiah Friedman, their fates are unknown. *Stan is freed after a week of imprisonment. *Shannon feels devastated after losing Josh, so that she takes a more gothic appearance. *Stan is hired as a delivery truck driver using his own Van. *In August, many light purple flowers start to appear throughout the area of the City of Fallcreek and local university students begin to use them to produce a new soft drug. November 30th *Events of ObsCure II begins. *The Delta Theta Gamma Brotherhood, using their disguise as a fraternity, decide to make a party to celebrate its 200 years. That same night the blacks flowers appeared in the campus bloom releasing massive amounts of Mortifilia's spores which would led to the Fallcreek Outbreak. *Jun Wang and Mei Wang are both killed at 18 years old. December 1st *Sven Hansen is killed at 20 years old *Corey Wilde commits suicide at 18 years old *Kenny Matthews is killed at 21 years old. - 2005-Present: *The City of Fallcreek is overrun by monster and a great amount of the country is infected by the Mortifilia. Category:Events